Once upon a future
by NobodyofVentus
Summary: Starts just before the end of Sympathy for the Deville. A mysterious boy is able to save Henry's life, but who is this boy, and what new threats does he bring, and what could he be hiding? And why is there two of everybody? Rated T for violence


**Chapter 1: Cruella Deville**

Henry was terrified, he ran through the forest at full speed, with Pongo on his tail. He reached a cliff, and Cruella appeared behind him. She pointed a gun at him.

"Oh why did you have to run?" She said.

Henry froze, he did not know what to do. Suddenly Emma appeared behind Cruella. Cruella grabbed him, turned him towards her, and pointed the gun at his heart.

"One more step and he dies." Cruella said.

"No!" Emma said.

Then suddenly as if by magic a boy of about 15 came, seemingly out of nowhere, through a portal to Emma's right. Henry could tell that his mother was getting ready to use her magic. The boy had Brown hair, Hazel eyes, was wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans, a long jacket, a red scarf, and leather boots. Emma and Cruella looked at him.

"Who the heck are you?" They both said at the same time.

"Not important, but I can help." The boy said, taking a step forward.

"I don't care who you are, one more step and Henry dies." Cruella said.

"You won't shoot him." The boy said calmly, he addressed Henry. "Henry do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but I must warn you it is better if you trust me." The boy said.

"Alright, what do I do?" Henry asked.

"Take a step backward." The boy instructed.

"Are you sure?" The Truest believer asked.

"Yes, now do it." The boy said.

Henry took a step back from Cruella.

"Alright now take another step back." The boy instructed.

Henry took another step back.

"Ok now you can turn around and walk over to your mom." The boy said.

Henry walked over to Emma, who gladly hugged him.

"Wait a minute, why didn't Cruella shoot?" Emma asked.

"The same reason she didn't kill the author, she can't." The boy explained, "The author took away her ability to kill, that's why she needs us to kill the author for her, because she can't."

"You'll never catch me!" Cruella said, running from them in a random direction.

"I got her!" The boy yelled, he thrust out his hand and a magical rope appeared and tied her up.

"Thanks for saving Henry, but who are you? And how did you know about Cruella's inability to kill?" Emma asked.

"It's complicated, but I'm here to keep you from going dark." The boy explained.

"Ok, but who are you?" Emma pressed.

"My name?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we can't exactly have you around here without knowing your name." Emma said.

"Fine, I suppose your right. You can call me… Dan." The boy said.

"Alright, Dan, how did you get here, and where are you from?" Emma asked.

"I'm from the Enchanted Forest, sort of, I got here using a special time travel spell." Dan explained.

"What do you mean sort of?" Henry asked.

"I have a very complicated family history." Dan said.

Before they could begin questioning why he came back in time or how for that matter, David, Mary Margret, Regina, and Hook came through the brush, found Henry safe, and started asking a billion questions. Dan tried to sneak away, but did not get very far before the questions were directed at him. He answered the same questions as before, and then began answering new questions.

"How did you travel back in time?" Regina asked.

"My father opened a portal." Dan said.

"Who is your father?" David asked.

"Spoilers, look I can't reveal a lot about the future, but you have to trust me, I came back to make sure that specific events do not take place, this was the first of them." Dan explained.

Later, long after the others had left him alone and he had set up a camp, he was confronted by Regina. She had questions, and refused to take no for an answer.

"Alright listen up your going to answer my questions honestly, no tricks, and no lies." Regina said.

"Alright, but on one condition, you tell no one what I am about to tell you." Dan said.

"Fine, now then what's your full name?" Regina started her questions.

"Daniel, Daniel David Mills." Dan said.

"Mills? Wait who is your father?" Regina asked.

"Henry." Dan said.

"B-but how? You're from the enchanted forest, Henry is from here how did he get there? And how do you have magic?" Regina questioned.

"I think it would be best if I told you my full history." Dan said.

"Alright, lets hear it."

"When my father was 15 his mother, Emma, went dark. She was so evil that even the author could not stop her, and she killed so many people, destroying the town of Storybrook and all of its inhabitants, or almost all of them. My father and his mother, Regina, were able to escape her by traveling to the enchanted forest. They were only able to save the children, and Robin Hood and his son before Emma struck. After about 12 years my father met my mother, and you can assume the rest. Once I was 15 they decided that it was time we tried to change the past, they sent me because I'm the only one who could be sent back without messing up time, I'm the only one who has yet to be born. But all during my years of growing up the dark one, Emma, sent many dark minions and bandits and assassins after me and my family. I learned to use most weapons, like swords and crossbows, and I now am trying to stop all of this from happening, to stop my grandmother's death. But the dark one will have sensed the spell, and she has sent her minions back in time to stop me, I just hope I am not too late."

"That's… That's a lot to live through." Regina said, sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Dan said sadly.

"But wait won't your stopping her from going dark keep Henry from meeting your mother in the enchanted forest?" Regina asked.

"No, luckily there is no way to stop my parents from meeting unless you kill one of them." Daniel said.

Before they could continue talking, they heard a low growl, and a wolf jumped out of the brush. Daniel drew his sword.

"Ruby its me! Its Daniel, you don't have to do this, you don't have to listen to the dark one." Daniel said, pointing his sword at her.

"That's Ruby? But she's been cured of that curse!" Regina said.

"Emma recast the spell, and she's under her control." Daniel explained.

Ruby ran from them, presumably to report to the dark one.

"Oh no, she must have heard our conversation, if she tells the dark one how to get rid of me, then we are all doomed!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Well who do you have to protect?" Regina asked.

"The only person she can get to at the moment, Henry."


End file.
